My Secret
by Fujoshi Shirotama
Summary: Toushiro, anak dari pemilik suatu perusahaan besar. Memiliki masa lalu yang sedikit menyedihkan. Fail in Summary. RnR, please?
1. Chapter 1

Kyo : "Ah, elo buat cerita lagi. Kali ini ceritanya gimana?"

Rie : "Tau, tuh. Kei, ceritanya gimana, sih?"

Kei-chan : "Baca aja sendiri. Dan sebenarnya aku ngga suka basa-basi, jadi langsung aja. RnR! And semoga menikmati!"

**Disclaimer : **Semua chara bukan punya saya. Ish! Kapan, sih, om Tite Kubo mau dengan baik hatinya bagi-bagiin chara Bleach dengan gratis? *ditampar*

**ENJOY~**

* * *

**My Secret**

* * *

_Flash Back_

"_Ibu? Bolehkah aku keluar sebentar?" tanya anak polos itu._

"_Kemana?" tanya sang Ibu kembali.  
_

"_Jalan-jalan, hanya untuk melihat pemandangan sekitar. Boleh kan?"_

"_Toushiro, sudah Ibu bilang kan? Kau tidak boleh keluar malam, bagaimana jika kamu terluka? Atau di culik seseorang?"_

"_Hhe, Ibu tidak usah khawatir. Aku kan pintar berkelahi!" seringai anak itu._

"_Toushiro! Sudah Ibu bilang! Jangan pernah keluar malam! Cih, gara-gara kau, Ayahmu! Mati menyelamatkanmu yang hampir tertabrak Bus! Jika kau tak keluar saat itu, tidak akan jadi begini!" teriak sang Ibu._

_DEG!_

"_Ibu, maafkan aku." Ucap sang anak khawatir._

"_Anak terkutuk!" bentak Ibu._

_Anak bernama Toushiro itu pun pergi berlari dengan tangisannya._

'_Kenapa? Kenapa Ibu seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin bermain sebentarnya. Apa memang tak boleh? Apa aku memang anak terkutuk?' pikir Toushiro._

_Toushiro pun berhenti berlari, dia pun berjalan dengan suara terisak tangisannya. Berjalan entah kemana, hanya mengikuti arah kemana kaki itu berjalan. Tiba-tiba, kaki itu berhenti. Toushiro bertanya-tanya._

'_Ada apa?' batin Toushiro_

_Lalu, Toushiro pun melihat apa yang terjadi._

"_Siapa?" ucap Toushiro penasaran_

_Tiba-tiba anak itu menoleh ke belakang. Menghadap ke Toushiro dan berjalan menuju ke dirinya._

"_Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" tanya anak yang tak di kenal itu._

"_Aku, aku dibenci oleh Ibuku." Jawab Toushiro jujur._

"_Oh, kalau aku sedang bermain di luar. Namaku Ichi. Kau?" tanya anak itu._

"_Shiro." Jawab Toushiro._

_Mereka pun terdiam sesaat, hanya terdengar tangisan Toushiro. Lalu, anak yang bernama Ichi itu tersenyum lebar. _

"_Shiro! Ayo ikut aku! Aku akan menghiburmu!" ajak Ichi._

"_Kemana?" tanya Toushiro._

"_Sudahlah ikut saja!" _

_Ichi pun menarik tangan Toushiro dan berlari menuju entah kemana._

"_Mungkin ini akan membuatmu semangat Shiro!" teriak Ichi._

_Toushiro pun terdiam. Dan hanya mengikuti anak yang bernama Ichi itu. Tiba-tiba, Ichi pun berhenti, yang membuat Toushiro tertabrak punggung Ichi._

"_Ada apa?" tanya Toushiro._

"_Lihatlah." Ucap Ichi._

_Toushiro pun melihat sekeliling, dan hanya terdapat lapangan luas dan rerumputan hijau._

"_Tak ada apa-apa di sini Ichi." Ujar Toushiro._

"_Bodoh! Bukan di samping tapi di atas Shiro!" bentak Ichi._

"_Eh?"_

_Toushiro pun melihat ke atas dan hembusan angin kuat itu membuat suasana semakin menakjubkan.._

"_Bagus kan?" tanya Ichi._

"_YA! Ini bukan bagus, tapi sangat bagus!" ujar Toushiro semangat._

_Mereka melihat sekumpulan bintang di langit malam. Mereka berdua menatap sekumpulan bintang itu takjub. Toushiro yang baru sekali ini melihat sekumpulan bintang itu pun menatap dengan penuh rasa kagum._

"_Shiro, suatu saat. Kita akan bertemu disini. Dan aku berjanji akan menjadi pelindungmu. Kau mengerti Shiro?" ucap Ichi._

"_Ya, aku mengerti." _

"_Baguslah, Toushiro!" _

_-End Flash Back-_

Dan itu kisah masa lalu Toushiro Hitsugaya. Yang sekarang sedang berada di atap SMA Karakura itu. Sekolahnya sekarang. Anak yang bernama Ichi itu pun setelah melihat bintang bersama, keesokan harinya hilang pergi menuju Hokkaido.

"Hha, kisah yang aneh." Tawa Toushiro.

"Tapi, darimana dia tau namaku?" tanya Toushiro kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bicara kepada siapa Hitsugaya-kun?" tanya seseorang di balik pintu.

"Ah, aku berbicara sendiri Kuchiki."

Rukia Kuchiki, anak bangsawan dari keluarga Kuchiki yang telah bersahabat dengan Toushiro semenjak kelas 2 SMP. Dan menjabat sebagai sekretaris 1.

"Haha, dasar aneh. Berbicara sendiri. Jika bukan aku yang datang, kau akan di kira orang gila lho." Ujar Rukia.

"Ya, terserah. Yang penting ngga gila beneran."

"Hhm. . O,ya semuanya sudah menunggu. Kita rapat OSIS kan, **Ketua**?" tanya Rukia dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

"Oh. . Maaf aku lupa."

"Tak apa. Ayo." Ajak Rukia.

Mereka pun berjalan menuruni tangga dan berjalan di koridor menuju ruang OSIS. Sesampai di ruang OSIS, sudah ada yang menanti mereka.

"Kau lama sekali Toushiro!" teriak anak berambut merah di ujung ruangan.

"Diam kau Renji! Dan panggil aku Hitsugaya!" bentak Toushiro.

Renji Abarai, berambut merah nanas yang sudah menyukai Byakuya dan menjabat sebagai Sekretaris 2.

"Hoo. .Gomenne, Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Sudahlah, Renji. Jangan menggoda Hitsugaya. Bilang saja bahwa kau suka dengannya." Goda Byakuya.

Kuchiki Byakuya, bisa di bilang wakil ketua OSIS dan sebagai kakak sepupu Rukia Kuchiki.

"Hah. .? Mana mungkin! Aku hanya, hanya. ." jawab Renji sambil memamerkan sedikit wajahnya yang malu.

"Aku hanya menyukai Byakuya kok." Goda Hinamori, sang bendahara OSIS.

BLUSH!

Semburat merah muncul di keduanya. Seorang Byakuya Kuchiki yang elegan dan cool di luar, akan tetapi di ruangan OSIS, dia menunjukkan sifatnya yang perhatian, peduli, penuh kasih sayang, dan sedikit cuek tentunya.

"Ahaha, Byaku-nii ternyata bisa malu yaa~? Baru tau aku." Ujar Rukia.

"SEMUANYA! DIAM!" bentak Toushiro di balik meja sang Ketua OSIS.

"Di sini, kita sedang rapat. Bukan lelucon! Mengerti? Dan dimana Grimm, Uryuu, dan Ichimaru? Aizen?" tanya Ketua kepada Aizen, sang anggota OSIS.

Sousuke Aizen adalah anggota OSIS, pendiam, tertutup. Akan tetapi, saat Aizen sedang marah, ia seperti singa meraung-raung meminta makanan.

"Aku tak tau." Jawab singkat Aizen.

"Cih, mereka selalu saja seperti itu. Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapat tentang festival minggu depan." Ucap Toushiro memulai kegiatan rapat mereka.

* * *

"Baiklah. Rapat hari ini selesai. Terima kasih." Ucap sopan Ketua OSIS.

"Uuuh, rasanya badanku pegal semua. Aku pulang duluan. Semuanya, sampai jumpa." Lambai Renji di balik pintu.

"Kami juga. Kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa Hitsugaya/Toushiro/Hitsugaya-kun." Ucap Hinamori, Byaku, dan Rukia bersamaan. Sementara Aizen hanya membungkukkan badan dan pergi.

Setelah semuanya pergi. Akhirnya, Toushiro pun segera pergi dari sekolahnya, dan menuju ke tempat kerjanya, Café Latte.

"Huaah. . Capek. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan. Rapat OSIS kan harusnya diam dan tenang. Bukannya ramai dan berisik. Hufft." Keluh Toushiro.

Selama di perjalanan Hitsugaya yang sedari hanya berkeluh kesah terhadap kehidupannya. Dengan ketidaktahuan, telah tiba di Café Latte*. . Dan milik keluarga Kusajishi, yang terkenal dan tempat yang sangat strategis.

KLING KLING

Itulah tanda bahwa Café Latte sedang kedatangan tamu dengan penyambutan yang sangat hangat, tetapi menyenangkan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Sapa sang Maid dan Butler itu.

"Hm. . Benar-benar sopan ya?" goda Toushiro.

"Haha, sudahlah, Shiro-chan. Cepat ganti bajumu. Pengunjung begini banyak kau malah santai. Cepat sana." Saran Maid itu.

"Hha, Baik Isane-chan." Tawa Toushiro.

Kotetsu Isane adalah seorang pekerja keras dan rajin. Umur 20 tahun. Baik hati, peduli. Akan tetapi saat ia marah benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Hm. . Semoga saja tak ada yang tau bahwa aku kerja di sini. Begitu menyusahkan." Ucap Toushiro kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hoy! Shiro-chan! Cepetan! Udah banyak tamu yang nunggu!" bentak Tatsuki dari balik pintu.

"Ya, ya. Aku segera ke sana!" teriak Toushiro.

KLING KLING

Suara lonceng di atas pintu berbunyi, Toushiro pun segera berlari menuju ke pintu dan mengucapkan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." Sapa Toushiro lembut.

"Oh, Shiro-chan. Kau tetap manis, seperti biasa ya. Hhe." Goda salah satu pengunjung tetap mereka.

"Terima kasih, You-san." Balas Toushiro sopan. "Silahkan duduk. Dan pesanan seperti biasa?" lanjut Toushiro.

"Ya, tapi minumannya di ganti Mocha Latte, bisa?" Tanya balik You-san. Pelanggan tetap mereka.

"Hm. . Baiklah. Mohon di tunggu sebentar." Ucap Toushiro.

Di Café Latte, Hitsugaya Toushiro , menyamar sebagai seorang gadis berambut panjang dan bermata sapphire. Agar tidak ketahuan temannya, dia menggunakan kontak lensa. (author nggak bisa bayangin Toushiro bermata sapphire.) Dan memakai nama Shiro-chan, dengan berat hati.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Ini pesanan anda, You-san." Suguh Toushiro.

"Terima kasih, Shiro-chan." Balas You-san.

"Sama-sama. Semoga menikmati pesanannya."

Setelah bercakap-cakap dengan pelanggan tetap. Toushiro pun melayani tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. Sampai jam kerjanya pun telah selesai.

"Aku pulang dulu, terima kasih bantuannya." Ucap Toushiro sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" teriak para pekerja-pekerja yang bekerja di Café Latte itu.

"Dia anak yang rajin ya?" Tanya Orihime.

Oh, ya. Sang Author lupa. Orihime Inoue, seorang yang berdada besar, baik dan sudah bekerja itu juga sangat mengagumi rajinnya seorang Shiro-chan.

"Ya, sangat rajin." Jawab Isane.

"Yosh. Waktunya kita pulang. Ayo semuanya! Kita pulang!" ajak Rangiku yang sebenarnya adalah Bos dari Café Latte itu.

Yang lain pun hanya berteriak semangat. Sebenarnya tidak pulang ke rumah. Tapi ke Karaoke. Karna setelah pulang, pasti mereka pergi ke Karaoke.

Sementara itu. .

Toushiro pun berjalan menuju mansionnya. Sebenarnya, Toushiro itu adalah anak terkaya dari keluarga Shirotama. Nama aslinya adalah Shirotama Toushiro. Entah apa yang di pikirkan oleh keluarga mereka, kenapa menyukai nama Shiro. Dia juga mempunyai kakak yang bernama Shirotama Aoi. Kakak yang lembut, tapi jarang bertemu dengan Toushiro. Sudah dari kecil Aoi di ajak oleh ayahnya terpisah dari Ibunya dan Adiknya. Karena dia akan meneruskan perusahaan Shirotama's Corporation (Perusahaan pusat). Sementara Toushiro akan melanjutkan cabang dari Shirotama's Corporation, yaitu Shiro's Corpocation. Shirotama's Corporation adalah perusahaan yang membuat berbagai macam elektronik dan berbagai macam makanan yang di sukai oleh seluruh masyarakat.

Toushiro, biarpun merupakan anak dari keluarga Shirotama itu, dia tidak mau tinggal di rumah mewah yang dimiliki keluarganya. Tetapi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah dan menyewa mansion untuk hidup sendiri. Dia pun mengganti nama dengan Hitsugaya Toushiro agar tak di ketahui identitasnya oleh karyawan Shirotama's Corporation.

"Tak adakah hal menarik?" ungkap Toushiro

Keesokan harinya. . .

Toushiro pun berangkat ke sekolah hanya berbekal kue yang dia beli tadi di minimarket. Menuju sekolah, dan menuju ke kelasnya 11-1. Selama di koridor, Toushiro hanya mendapat bisikan dan tatapan aneh dari siswa lainnya. Kecuali anggota OSIS. Mengapa? Karna, seluruh siswa takut dengannya. Walaupun kelas 11 (2 SMA), dia berani menyuruh kakak kelasnya untuk membersihkan klub mereka. Dan di saat yang lain, kalau guru lalai atau ragu-ragu terhadap pendapat, dia berani mengingatkan dan memeri saran yang tegas dan bijak agar sekolah Karakura-nya ini menjadi sekolah teladan.

"Ck, payah. Tak ada yang berani melawanku." Umpat Toushiro sambil menguyam permen karetnya.

GRREEEKKK!

Geseran pintu kelas 11-1,

"Ah, itu Shiro-chan! Ohayou!" teriak trio payah itu.

Mari, kita sebutkan Trio payah tersebut. Trio payah itu melainkan Ikkaku, Yumichika, Keigo. Sepertinya sejak masuk SMA ini, mereka mengagumi Toushiro. Awal pertama kali bertemu, Toushiro di sangka perempuan oleh mereka! Saat mereka bertiga mau mengatakan cinta kepada Toushiro secara bersamaan, mereka bertiga di pukul, di ikat dan di buang ke tempat sampah. Keesokan harinya mereka tetap mengejar Toushiro dan berusaha melindunginya. Dan dapat akibat tentunya jika melindungi Toushiro.

"Shiro-chan! Ini ku bawakan kue untukmu!" ucap Ikkaku mendekati Toushiro.

"..."

"Minggir kau botak! Shiro-chan! Ini ku bawakan lukisan hanya untukmu!" tawar Keigo.

Sebenarnya Keigo itu pintar menggambar dari kecil. Tapi gambarannya parno eh, porno terus. Saat ketemu Toushiro jadi ngga parno eh, porno lagi.

"…."

"Kalian berdua, minggir, itu benar-benar tak cantik. Ini Shiro-chan, ku berikan baju cantik kepadamu. Sesuai dengan penampilanmu." Tawar Yumichika.

"…."

Toushiro pun masih terdiam. Merasa seperti tak di dengarkan, mereka bertiga pun bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

"Shiro-chan? Ada apa?" tanya mereka serempak.

"KALIAN BERISIK!" teriak Toushiro sembari membanting pintu tepat di wajah mereka. Ia pun pergi, menuju ke ruang OSIS, sementara trio payah itu sibuk berdebat.

"Dasar! Gara-gara kau Shiro-chan pergi, parno!" bentak Ikkaku.

"Bukan! Itu pasti gara-gara kau botak! Dan jangan panggil aku parno!" teriak Keigo.

"Sudah! Kalian berdua itu sama-sama salah, parno! Botak!" damprat Yumichika.

"Kau juga salah, Bencong! Gara-gara pakaian gombalmu itu dia pergi!" teriak Keigo dan Ikkaku bersamaan.

Dan perdebatan itu berlanjut entah sampai kapan. Kita skip saja =_="

Kembali ke Toushiro,

Toushiro pun mendengarkan music Gekokujo-Vocaloid sembari berjalan santai menuju ke ruang OSIS. Sesampainya di ruang OSIS, Toushiro di kejutkan oleh sesosok orang yang belum dia kenal dimanapun.

"Siapa dia, Byakuya?" tanya Toushiro penasaran.

"Ah, Hitsugaya! Tadi kau dan aku di perintahkan untuk mengatur di mana anak ini akan menerima pelajaran." Ucap Byakuya.

"Lalu? Siapa dia?" tanya lagi Toushiro.

"Dia itu. . ."

* * *

_**To Be Continued. . . **

* * *

_

Kyo : "Yap. Tumben lo buatnya bisa lumayan banyak gini.

Kei-chan : "Ah, bawel. Yuk Review!"

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

Kei-chan : "Yaa! Balik lagi denganku! Chapter 2, My Secret! Mulai!"

Kyo : "DON'T Read, DON'T Review!"

* * *

**MY SECRET**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer Paman Tite Kuboo  
**

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

"_Lalu, siapa dia? Byakuya?" tanya Toushiro penasaran_

"_Dia itu. ."_

_-End Flash Back-_

"Dia itu Ichigo Kurosaki ." Jawab Byakuya

"Kurosaki? Strawberry, maksudmu?" tanya Toushiro polos

"Bukan, Hitsugaya! Sudahlah, pikirkan dimana kelasnya!" bentak Byakuya

"Hm. . Taruh dia di kelas 11-3."

Tap Tap Tap

Tiba-tiba anak yang bernama Kurosaki itu berada di depan Toushiro. Melihat terdapat kaki di bawah Toushiro, Toushiro pun mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Toushiro pun mendengus kesal, secara tinggi badan Toushiro dan Kurosaki beda jauh. Antara 140 cm (Toushiro) dan 190 (Kurosaki).

"Ada apa?" tanya kesal Toushiro

"Di lihat dari jauh kau manis dan tinggi, tapi saat dari dekat ternyata seperti kau cebol." Sindir Kurosaki

DOENG

Urat kemarahan Toushiro yang sudah membentuk sempurna itu,

"BYAKUYA! BAWA ANAK INI KELUAR!" bentak Toushiro

"Tapi," sela Byakuya

"SEKARANG!"

Byakuya pun segera keluar dan menyeret anak yang bernama Kurosaki itu pergi.

"Hha, jika kau marah, kau akan cepat pendek dan tua, Toushiro-sama." Goda Kurosaki sembari tersenyum

"KAU! JANGAN PERNAH MENUNJUKKAN WAJAHMU KE RUANG OSIS!"

BLAM

Bantingan suara pintu itu mengejutkan semua orang yang berjalan melewati ruang OSIS tersebut.

Sementara itu. .

"Kau, jangan macam-macam dengan ketua kami, Kurosaki." Ancam Byakuya

"Wah, anak baru kok di ancam. Nggak baik itu." Balas Kurosaki dengan entengnya

"Aku tak sama seperti Hitsugaya yang cepat marah, kecuali kalau dia memerintahkanku untuk membunuhmu. Akan ku lakukan segera." Ucap Byakuya

"Baiklah, baik. Tak akan ku ganggu. Dan jangan menyeretku seperti ini, aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Kuchiki-san."

"!. Darimana kau tau namaku, Kurosaki?"

"Itu hanya hal sepele. Hha, sampai jumpa." Lambai Kurosaki

Byakuya pun hanya diam seribu bahasa, yang terpikirkan di pikirannya sekarang adalah darimana dia tau nama Keluarga Byakuya.

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel Istirahat berbunyi, seluruh makhluk berhamburan dari kelas yang membosankan. Ada yang pergi ke kantin, ada di atap, ada di perpus, dan ada yang menetap di kelas untuk memakan bekal mereka.

Kurosaki, yang daritadi tidak memperhatikan pelajaran tapi dapat menjawab soal dengan jeniusnya, sedang pergi ke kantin untuk membeli roti. Akan tetapi, jalannya terhambat oleh sesuatu.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kau mau kemana? Kami ikut!" ujar para gadis-gadis itu

"Ah. . Aku mau ke kantin. Silahkan, boleh kok." Balas Kurosaki lembut

Teriakan para gadis yang telah di setujui Kurosaki itu pun segera melekat pada Kurosaki. Hari pertama yang benar-benar mujur bagimu, Kurosaki. Di kelilingi para gadis.

Kurosaki pun berjalan melalui koridor menuju kantin. Selama berjalan di koridor, Kurosaki di dekati oleh para gadis, sementara para lelaki hanya memandangi Kurosaki iri.

"Shiro-chan! Jangan pergi!" teriak seorang laki-laki berkepala gundul

"KAU! JANGAN MENDEKAT! DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU SHIRO-CHAN!"

"Tapi, kami sudah buatkan bekal!" teriak seorang lain lagi

DUUAAAK

Orang berambut coklat itu terlempar ke arah dinding koridor dan tertunduk kesakitan. Kurosaki yang melihat hal itu pun terkejut dan menghampiri orang itu.

"Hei, kau tak apa?" tanya Kurosaki

"Ya, tak apa."

"Siapa namamu?"

"Keigo, Keigo Asano."

Kurosaki pun membantu Keigo berdiri. Dan Seseorang berjalandari belakang ke arah Kurosaki dan Keigo

"Ah, itu pasti perbuatan Si Iblis." Bisik para gadis

"_Iblis? Siapa?" _batin Kurosaki

"KEI! JIKA KAU MEMASAKKANKU SESUATU! AKU TAK AKAN MEMAKANNYA! INGAT ITU!" teriak anak itu

"Ah. . Baik. Tapi kalau kau ingin aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu, Shiro-chan!" Ucap Keigo dengan senyumannya

Saat Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, tak di sangka dia menangkap Ketua OSIS, yang tadi pagi telah meneriaki dirinya.

"Hee. . Ternyata si Iblis itu kau ya, Cebol?" sindir Ichigo

DOENG

Urat kemarahannya membentuk sempurna kembali,

"KEIGO, IKKAKU, YUMI! BAWA DIA PERGI DARI SINI, SEKARANG!" teriak Toushiro

Suara teriakan yang luar binasa itu mengkagetkan seluruh umat manusia. Lalu, Trio payah itu membawa Ichigo pergi. Sesaat, Ichigo melihat kelas dimana Toushiro itu belajar.

'_Hm. . 11-1 ya? Pintar juga dia.' _Batin Ichigo

"KYYAA! KUROSAKI-KUN DI SEREET PAKSA OLEH TRIO PAYAH ITU! BUNUH TRIO PAYAH ITU!" teriak para gadis yang siap memburu Trio payah itu dengan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Hah. . Benar-benar merepotkan." Keluh Toushiro sembari kembali ke kelas

Sementara itu. . .

"Hei, kau!" teriak Ikkaku sambil membawa Ichigo

"Apa?" balas Ichigo

"Sebenarnya kau siapa sih? Nggak cantik deh." Ucap Yumichika

"Heee. . Gue cowo bukan cewe, jelas kagak cantik lah. Dasar LAURA." Ketus Ichigo

"Eh. . Suka-suka eke donk."

"Udah. Udah, yang penting selama Shiro-chan menyuruh mengusir nih serangga dari hadapan berarti dia benci sama nih serangga." Tunjuk-tunjuk Keigo ke arah Ichigo

SRRAAAK

"Hei, hei. Siapa yang kau sebut serangga, tukang masak?" keluh Ichigo

"Jelas kau lah, kepala jeruk!"

Ichigo pun berdiri dengan sangat marah, akhirnya dia siap mencincang ketiga daging di hadapannya. Sebelum siap mencincang, sudah banyak pasukan banteng di belakang Ichigo.

"Itu dia! Trio payah itu sedang memojokkan Kurosaki-kun! Seeeerraaaannngg!" teriak para banteng #plak

"MUUGGYYAAA!" teriak Trio Payah itu

Amukan banteng #plak maksudku pasukan gadis-gadis fans Ichigo itu segera mengejar Trio payah tersebut.

"Huff. . Hari pertama bertemu dengan hari sial."

Keesokan harinya. .

Setelah melewati banyak rintangan di sekolah barunya itu (?), dia pun akan memulai lagi kisahnya di sekolah barunya itu.

"Aku berangkat." Salam Ichigo

"Hati-hati Ichi-nii! Jangan lupa makan bekalmu!" balas Yuzu, sang adik berumur 6 tahun.

"Yuzu, dia akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir, dia sudah besar dan kakak kita." Jawab Karin, adik berumur 12 tahun.

"Ichiiigoooo~~~~~~! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERPAMITAN DENGAN AYAHMU INI?" teriak Ayah Ichigo, Isshin Kurosaki yang menyambut kepergian anaknya dengan sebuah tendangan. Dan gerakan cepat dari Ichigo adalah menghindar.

DUAAK

BRAAK

"Aku berangkat Yuzu, Karin."

BLAAM

"Hhuhu, Ichigo sudah tak memperdulikanku lagi. Lihatlah Misaki, anakmu yang semakin tumbuh besar dan perlakuannya yang tak mengganggapku lagi.." Keluh Isshin

PLOK

"Haduuuhh. . Kenapa aku bisa punya ayah seperti ini? Yuzu! Urus dia!" bentak Karin

"Iya, Nee."

Sementara itu. .

"Renji, Aizen, Grimmjow, Ichimaru! Taruh itu di atas!" komando Toushiro

"Di sini?" tanya Renji

"Agak ke kiri sedikit."

"Seperti ini?"

"Ya. Seperti itu."

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah SMA Karakura, Ichigo termenung sesaat.

'Apa yang mereka lakukan?' batin Ichigo

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di depan gerbang, hei jelmaan setan?" tanya Ichigo dengan sedikit mengejek Toushiro

"Kami sedang membuat spanduk festival. Kau mau membantu?" tanya Renji

"Festival? Tidak, aku sedang tidak ingin capek-capek." Balas Ichigo

"Hee. . Anak manja." Bisik Grimmjow

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Memang festival apa?" tanya balik Ichigo

"Kenkoku kinen no hi."

"Kenkoku kinen no hi?"

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED. . .**_

* * *

Kei-chan : "Hufft. . .Capek. O,ya Kenkoku kinen no hi itu artinya berdirinya Negara Jepang!"

Kyo : "Ok. Kita lihat reviewnya! Buat **Kihaku-san** Ehehe, itu masih rahasia."

Kei-chan : "**Hanabi Kaori** Ahahaha, emang. Makasih ya!"

Rie : "**Hotaru-san **Nanti Grimm ada kok! Entah di chapter berapa! Tenang aja!"

Kyo : "**Megami Mayuki **Oh. . Beda. Aku tampilin nama panggilan. Yang dimaksud Hitsugaya itu nama keluarga."

Kei-chan : " **Kuro x Tou **Wah, wah. Yang aku maksud juga gitu. Ehehe. ."

Rie : "**Yukishiro **Benar, lagi terinspirasi. :D"

Kyo : "**Miya Miya Rei **Oh. . Maaf, maaf. Soalnya ngurutin sama lagu Maid-sama."

Kei-chan : "**The Fallen Kuriboh **Ahaha, arigatou. Oh. . Iya. Lagi terinspirasi ."

Rie : "**Zuunii Shafier **Saat di sekolah Toushiro jadi cowo. Tapi kalo lagi kerja jadi cewe. Kagak mau nama baik tersebar, gitu."

Kei-chan : "Yup, Yup. Dan arigatou udah review! Untuk Please Love Me! Minggu ini akan di update. Maaf kalo buat emosi para readers! Sekian!"


End file.
